pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pup Pup Goose
August 22, 2013 September 6, 2013 | overall = 9 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups in a Fog" | next = "Pup Pup and Away"}} "Pup Pup Goose" is the 1st half of the 5th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 22, 2013 in the US, and on September 6, 2013 in Canada. When a flock of migrating geese stops in Adventure Bay, Marshall bonds with Fuzzy, the gosling of the flock. But when his bird buddy wanders off and meets some hungry Seagulls, which wrap him in rubbish, a devastated Marshall asks the rest of the PAW Patrol to rescue him. The episode starts with Marshall using the Lookout's periscope to look for a flock of geese, while below, Rubble and Rocky get the nest ready for the geese. Rocky having made the nest, while Rubble provides the fresh bread. Back in the Lookout, Ryder finally spots a flock for Marshall who, in his excitement, goes down the slide and crash-lands in the nest. He lets Rubble and Rocky know, and soon the geese arrive and take a liking to the nest and bread. However, the youngest goose, a gosling with yellow feathers, wanders over into Skye's pup house, soon after, it gets a bucket on its head, leaving Marshall to help it out. The gosling takes a liking to Marshall, and Marshall names it "Fuzzy" in return. From that point on, Marshall and Fuzzy enjoy doing things together, good or bad with the outcome, until it is time for Fuzzy to go to sleep with his family. Fuzzy wants Marshall to sleep outside with him, and Fuzzy's mom agrees. However, during the night, Fuzzy wanders after a trail of bread crumbs, and disappears. The next morning, Marshall and Fuzzy's family awaken to find him missing, and Marshall tells Ryder. Knowing that Fuzzy's flock have to leave soon to resume migrating, with or without him, Ryder summons the pups to help. Once he briefs them in the Lookout, and Marshall takes full responsibility for Fuzzy wandering off, Ryder passes out the orders: Chase and Marshall will help look for Fuzzy, while the rest of the pups remain at the Lookout on standby. Once deployed, with no sign of Fuzzy upon calling him with a goose call through Chase's megaphone, they attempt to find him via one of his feathers. Chase picks up the scent, despite his allergies, and they head into town. At the Train Station, Fuzzy looks for some food in the trash can, but a passerby offers a partially eaten piece of bread for Fuzzy. Although Fuzzy is grateful, two Seagulls attempt to take it from him when he flies up to the roof of the Train Station. In the struggle, one of the Seagulls leave a discarded plastic soda can ring from a six-pack of soda cans wrapped around Fuzzy's midsection, pining his wings to the sides of his body. Despite that, Fuzzy attempts to take his bread back, but one of the Seagulls refuses to let him. Below, Ryder, Chase, and Marshall finally track Fuzzy to the station, and upon hearing and seeing him in trouble, Marshall goes to get his ladder, while the gull that was fighting Fuzzy for the bread chases it to the ground. Big mistake, as Chase arrests the Seagulls with his net, while the second flees after knocking Fuzzy off-balance and having him on the verge of falling. Luckily, Marshall saves Fuzzy with his helmet, Ryder removes the plastic soda can ring so Fuzzy's wings are free, and they head back to the Lookout so Fuzzy can migrate with his family. However, Fuzzy has developed such a bond with Marshall, he doesn't want to leave him. Ryder and Marshall both know that Fuzzy belongs with his family, so they have Marshall be airlifted by Skye in her helicopter to help convince Fuzzy to fly and rejoin his family. It works, and Fuzzy rejoins his flock and leaves with them. Marshall is happy to see Fuzzy leave with his family, but also saddened that he might not see him again for a while. Afterwards, as Marshall and the other pups celebrate another job well done with some jump-roping, Marshall is surprised to see Chickaletta joining him, and in his distraction, missteps and ends up tied up in the jump-rope. The episode ends as everyone laughs at how birds really like Marshall. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Wally (cameo) *Chickaletta (minor) *Fuzzy (first appearance) First Responders *Use his megaphone to call Fuzzy. *Tag along since Fuzzy follows him everywhere, and use his ladder to reach Fuzzy if necessary. Later, lead Fuzzy to fly back to his flock. Backup Responders *Fly Marshall, so he can help Fuzzy keep up with his flock. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Marshall on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets called for backup Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Category:Nighttime Episodes Category:Evening Episodes Category:Episodes Debuting a New Character Category:2013 Episodes